


Chess

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel tries to outwit Sebastian.





	Chess

Ciel tapped his pen in a steady rhythm, trying to think of a plan. The problem was, he was at a disadvantage, being constantly followed by his adversary and not knowing much about the dark arts.

Then he realised, he didn't have to know.

Sebastian entered with the afternoon tea.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said coyly, "since you are bound to tell me the truth, if you were in my position, what would be the most surefire way of outwitting a demon?"

Sebastian looked at him, wide-eyed. "Well... I would send a secret message to the priest at the Heavenly Saints church, and he would organise the rest."

Ciel smirked.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "But if the demon was aware of that, which I am now, then he'd attempt to overthrow the plot through sabotaging the supply of myrrh. However, if you were aware of that, which you are now, then what you could do is contact the Saints of Latimer as well, because their rituals don't involve myrrh, and-"

Ciel was staring with his mouth hanging open, listening to Sebastian ramble. He got up and walked around the desk, placing a finger on Sebastian's lips. "Just forget I asked."

Sebastian looked embarassed. "Or, you could try to seduce me."

Ciel blinked, surprised he acknowledged the chemistry between them. "I- I wouldn't know how..."

"You wouldn't have to do anything."

Ciel blushed. "I... see," he said, a small smile forming on his face.


End file.
